Organicists
Description: 'Agrotus, as a small forge world located in the middle of sector Ionium together with its moon Corpus always been a little sister to the large Nestorium in the Core Worlds. Founded because of the great demand for machinery in the densely populated Ionian sector, when the first Techpriests - among them a large number of Magos Biologis - set foot upon the wild Agrotus, they found a verdant and lush world with a diverse biosystem. Leading them was Fabricator General Elimos, himself a Genetor. Under his authortity, something peculiar happened with the minuscule world. Towering manufactoria and forges were erected on the near waterless planet, but a select few specimens of the original wildlife were gathered and kept in a handful of designated Preservatoria, domes where the original enviroment was kept intact, to be used as research facilities. But just as Nestorium had, the forge world found itself with an abject lack of resources and construction patterns, as a result of the youth of the world. A few centuries after the rise of the Nestorian Learners in Nestorium, the Techpriests of Agrotus started integrating the same teachings of adaptation and improvisation, but they were not nearly as zealous in their implementation as the larger Forge World had been. Having made great progress in the development of biological stimulants and medication based off naturally-occuring compounds on Agrotus, they found themselves in a very comfortable niche. As providers of warfare and civilian machinery for their neighbouring worlds, and ultra high-quality biochemical products for the wider sector and beyond, they enjoyed a good reputation and prospered. It was during this time, somewhere around the end of M39, that the movement of the Organicists truly gained in popularity in sector Deus. Not unimportantly because of techpriests from other Forge Worlds who were often members of the same ideology, who came to Agrotus to study, fascinated by the development of its techpriests. These views resulted in a split with Adeptus Mechanicum tradition, where flesh is considered inherently inferior to machine. Organicists on the other hand believe that all flesh is just a simple form of machinery, and that organic matter should be researched and improved upon. The then ruling Fabricator General, Medias, was greatly fascinated by this view of biological matter being like machines, and with the cooperation of the Machine Council, designated the barren orbiting moon named Corpus as a site for almost exclusive research into the improvement and altering of biological matter. This opposed to Agrotus, whose surface was still dominated by machines. These teachings have only been expanded upon by the current Fabricator General, Galenas, who rose to take up the mantle by 187.M41, and found that the Nestorian Learner principles are more compatible with the Organicists' principles than Medias originally thought. Certain xenobiological experimentation might now be found under the surface of the small moon, as cataclysts into the further development into the improving of the human body, but these secrets tend to be hidden well from orthodox Adeptus Mechanicum members, with the organisation at far being largely unaware or uninterested in the philosophies of the small Forge World. Currently, the movement seems to have developed such widespread acceptance in the Forge World, that it is largely unthinkable for someone not following the philosophies to rise to any position of power within Agrotus. '''Agenda: '''Improving the human body, further development of biological and biochemical technology, strengthening Agrotus and Corpus, researching flesh, and aiming for an improved integration between biological matter and machine. '''Assets: 'Agrotus, Corpus, their military and economy, Nestorium, other allied Forge Worlds, and the larger Organicists branch of the Adeptus Mechanicum. '''Known members: *Elimos *Medias *Galenas *Fram *Artisan Haraldur NPC Category:Adeptus Mechanicus